Decode My Message
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: This was the only chance he’s got, and he decided to waste it. He was hoping that the herbivore would decipher his message though…1827fluff Contains spoilers for ep 100 and up


Meh, I don't have much to say…

Yesh, I'm starting this fanfic… mwahahahahahah……er….kufufu….lol

Anyways, I got bored one day and decided to make this…

Yesh…oh, please ignore my badddddddddddddddddddd grammar and baddddddddddd sentence structure. *sigh* I'm soooo not a good writer.

Anyways…this fic has spoilers for episode 100 and up…just a warning…wooooooooo warning desuuuu LOL

Summary: This was the only chance he's got, and he decided to waste it. He was hoping that the herbivore would decipher his message though…1827fluff

Rating: uh….um….K? or K+ I'm not sure…there are some imagery towards blood…and some bloody scenes, but it's not that bad.

Uh, please excuse my poor writing skills. Plus, you've all heard the disclaimers…KHR characters belong to Amano Akira-sensei, not me .. If I were to own KHR, I'd make this anime full of 1827 pairings. But no.

Onward ho!

Just to tell you, it's not clearly 1827. You'd have to squint to see it…heh heh heh…

* * *

Tsuna yawned and walked outside. That sound…where did it come from?

"Yo, Tsuna."

Tsuna paused to look at the speaker. "Yamamoto! Did you hear that?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah. That was the main reason why I am here. Do you know where that's coming from?"

Tsuna cocked an eyebrow at Yamamoto. If he knew where it was coming from, he'd been there already. But knowing Yamamoto, this was…normal?

"It sounds like scratching…"

Tsuna laughed nervously.

"JUUDAIME!"

A wave of sound broke through the silence. Tsuna turned around to face his roommate. "Gokudera-kun!"

"I heard…"

Footsteps. Walking towards them.

"Juudaime…"

The footsteps suddenly seemed louder.

"You have a lot of nerve…"

Tsuna knew that voice anywhere. All the air around suddenly turned chilly.

"Your cat," the man held on to an animal, with red flames firing out of its ears "Was making a mess."

"URI!"

Gokudera swiftly drab hold of his boxed animal, clinging it close.

"Make sure to watch your cat, herbivore."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Hibari-san…"

Tsuna paused, and looked up. Worry was clearly written in his eyes. Hibari looked like he didn't get much sleep. He was responsible for training Tsuna over and over…to prepare for this raid attack.

Hibari caught glimpse of the worry, it seems. He glared for a swift moment.

"You should all get some sleep for tomorrow."

Yamamoto nodded. "Yeah. Good night Tsuna. Tomorrow is a busy day."

Tsuna nodded; however, he could not push back the worry piled up in his stomach. What's going to happen tomorrow?

An awkward silence ensued.

It seemed as if Tsuna and Hibari were the only ones left standing in the hallway after a while.

"Hibari-san…let's do our best tomorrow…okay?"

Hibari smirked. "Thanks, but no."

_I cannot. You have your own plans._

He turned around, his back facing Tsuna.

"I'd rather die than team up with you."

_I will stand by to ensure your safety until you get to the base._

"Because I'm strong."

_Because I will protect you._

Tsuna looked down at his feat, not understanding what Hibari really meant.

"O-okay."

* * *

The bars crossed as they captured the lot of the Millefiore soldiers.

"This is what you are looking for, right?" Hibari tossed the tracker onto the ground below. The device made a clank sound when it met the ground.

"It's a trap!" The Millefiore members panicked. "It was a set-up!"

The hedgehogs lowered into the cage that Hibari had built.

"I'll bit you all to death."

_Just watch me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will show you what I'm really capable of._

The hedgehogs grew in size, crushing the Millefiore members to death.

_I will ensure your success, at least for now._

Hibari smirked. He hopped down and into the captured area. The bars reappeared once more.

"I will now show you my _real_ skills."

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…this is all I can do for now. The rest is up to you._

* * *

"What?!! They have broken into our base?"

Tsuna ran down the halls, yelling across the receivers.

But not to worry, Reborn's voice, clearly heard through Tsuna's receivers, Hibari is already there.

Tsuna paused. _Hibari-san…?_

"What are you doing, Sawada?!" Lal Mirch yelled straight at Tsuna, forcing him out of his thoughts.

"Lal Mirch-san…"

Tsuna's worry kept on increasing. He started to pick up his pace.

"But Reborn…Hibari-san…"

There was a dangerous silence on the other side of the receiver.

"Reborn?"

Hibari will be fine. He _is_ your strongest guardian.

"But Hibari-san…"

Hibari will be fine. After all, _you_ are his strength.

Tsuna's mind flashed for a minute.

_I'm…Hibari-san's...strength…?_

His mind suddenly flooded with his conversation with Hibari the previous night.

...

_"Thanks but no. I'd rather die than team up with you. Because I'm strong."_

_... _

_Did he know that this was going to happen?_

Unfortunately, Tsuna did not know the answer to that question. All he hoped for was that Hibari would be safe.

Tsuna nodded. "We're going."

The group ran towards the door as it opened.

_I hope you'll be okay, Hibari-san._

* * *

Oof…It's pretty bad. I had to change some stuff when I was writing it.

Geez…after reading it over, it still seemed weird. Hibari is too OOC. He thinks too much…always about Tsuna-kun…but that's okay. 1827ness is awesome……….

However, with this, it's not that much 1827. There is just that one small portion. Squinting will result in…yaoiness…?

*squeals like a fangirl*

It seemed short…a bit TOO short. I just wanted to experiment. I just started randomly typing. My hands typed for me. I just got bored. I didn't bother beta-ing it, since this is a process of ideas.

I seriously need criticism. Damn it.

LOL I talk too much. Anyways. I suck, and we all know that. Ha-ha. But that's okay .

*reads _The Wars_*

"This was not exactly what Lady Sorrel Looks like…but what did it matter, since Barbara had said………………."

Stupid Monologue.


End file.
